A distributed computing system includes a variety of resource types, such as software applications, data storage resources, and network resources. The interactions and relationships of these various resources with each other, and with resources external to the distributed computing system, can be difficult to track, which makes security vulnerabilities of the distributed computing system difficult to identify. Moreover, maintaining the security of the distributed computing system becomes increasingly challenging as applications are updated over time and as the complexity and usage of the system increases. Furthermore, it can also be difficult to isolate and troubleshoot issues with the system, and even when issues are identified, reliably securing the system may be challenging. Additionally, such distributed computing systems may not be configured to allow automated mitigation of such vulnerabilities.